Mixed Loyalites
by Nostariel Nightshadow
Summary: All her life Emma has followed orders now part of the Volturi she is given a mission to infiltrate the Cullen clan in an effort to get them to join the guard. Full Summary inside.
1. Infiltrtion

**Mixed Loyalties**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (Even though I wish I did) :( **

**I also don't own anything else you recognize like music etc. **

**Summary: **

All her life Emma has followed orders now part of the Volturi she is given a mission to infiltrate the Cullen clan in an effort to get them to join the guard but as part of the Cullens she learns what freedom feels like and soon begins to fall in love with one of the Cullens which leads to her confessing her true identity. Will her Cullens still love her? What will happen when the Volturi learn of her betrayal? Will Cullens make it through the after math or will some perish?

**Chapter One - Infiltration**

I was running through thick, endless woodland; the rain pouring down had soaked me long ago. Felix wasn't far behind when finally I caught the sent that I had been looking for. The sent belonged to another vampire like me Carlisle Cullen. My mission was simply find the Cullens and make friends with them. Once the bonds between us is strong enough I am to ask them to join us. To ask them to join the Volturi.

First I would have to find a way to turn Bella without anyone knowing it was me. Then Marcus would pick her up while the change was taking place and she would be taken to Aro who would have Chelsea sever all ties with the Cullens. I was then to use Chelsea's power to increase Edward and I's bond. I came to a stop outside the Cullen house and waited, the rain trickled to a stop.

Felix appeared and the far end of the garden, I could see him perfectly despite how dark it was. There was a small amount of light seeping into the garden from the kitchen. Preparing myself for the fight (which Felix and I were going to fake) I turned to face him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" I screamed. Felix smirked, our signal that the Cullens were now watching.

"Isn't it obvious…" Felix began moving so he was just in front of me. "Aro has sent me to invite you to join the Volturi." Felix added.

"I've told Aro a thousand times that I refuse to join." I growled. Felix took a step forward ready to strike. For the month before I came to be here I had been living solely of animal blood but I hadn't feed in a week and as a result I was weakened.

Felix's blow hit me right in the center of my chest, throwing me back into the wall of the Cullen's house. Weakly I got to my feet, now for the fun part. Focusing I was able to use my telekinesis to pick Felix up and launch him into a tree. This move weakened me and I fell to the ground. Felix moved in for another blow but was stopped by Emmet and Jasper tackling him.

Carlisle and Esme helped me to my feet. "Felix go now and leave in peace before someone gets hurt." Carlisle instructed. Felix growled low and angry before turning to head back into the woods. He stopped at the end of the garden and turned round.

"This isn't over Aro will have you and your powers in the guard." Felix yelled before disappearing into the night.

"Are you ok?" Carlisle asked examining my eyes. I nodded weakly before letting them show me inside. "I think I had better hunt." I stated looking round the beautiful room where I now stood.

"I think it is best if you wait to hunt until we are sure Felix has gone." Esme suggested.

"I'm Emma." I said beginning the introductions. Carlisle introduced me to everyone else all though of course I knew who they all were.

I had been keeping my thoughts blocked from Edward by singing Logan 'When I get down' in my head but now I let him see the thoughts that would be most interesting.

"So why has Felix been chasing you besides the ability you have?" Emmet asked.

"She has many abilities as her initial ability is the ability to use other vampire's abilities." Edward stated.

"Stupid, annoying mind-reader." Emmet grumbled. I laughed at the joke which made Emmet smile even more.

"You shouldn't encourage him." Bella sighed.

"Why not it's funny." I smiled in return. Alice bounced downstairs.

"Look I really need to hunt as I didn't have any idea there was a human here." I stated before heading to go. "Wait let's get you into something dry and Jasper and I will join you hunting." Alice suggested.

I nodded and followed Alice upstairs where she insisted on giving me a full make over.

At last we were ready to go hunting when Edward asked the most obvious question. "Emma what is it you eat?" I turned to him thinking the answer was obvious but then I remembered my eyes where black from having not hunted for a while.

"Animals" I answered before Alice, Jasper and I headed out to hunt.

When we arrived back from hunting Alice and Jasper headed upstairs to be alone, Emmet was sitting playing on an Xbox 360, Rosalie was upstairs and Carlisle and Esme where sitting together enjoying each others company. Edward had taken Bella home and would be back later. "Emma how is it you came to be a vampire?" Carlisle asked.

"I was turned at eighteen when my mum remarried. Mum was madly in love with this guy she knew very little about so I tried to runaway but he found me as he was a vampire and very powerful tracker. He turned me and my mum so we could be a family for ever. He thought I had no ability but in fact I had a one, I had the ability to use other vampire's abilities. Mum had the power to cloak her sent making her imposable to track which meant that I gained that power.

The vampire that turned us had the ability to make him self invisible so I can to. When knew what I could do I packed my thing and ran away. I came across several vampires who had abilities so all this time I was getting more powerful which is when I met Jane she was really nice to me and I at last had someone whom I could tell my story. Jane then told Aro who asked me to join their guard but when I refused he sent Felix out to try and convince me to join." I explained.

"Do you know what happened to your mum and step-dad?" Esme questioned.

"I went back to my old house and told my mum everything, my sent led Felix there and he killed them both." I replied. Edward was stood by the door listening to my story but also reading my mind. I could tell as I was reading his back. He seemed intrigued by me which was a good start.

"Do you have anywhere you could go?" Edward asked from the corner.

"Sadly no everyone I know died a long time ago." I answered. Alice bounced down the stairs; she had just had a vision.

"Emma would you like to stay with us?" Carlisle asked. Alice nodded as if answering for me but then I guess she saw it coming.

"It's ok I was thinking I might just buy a house in the area." I responded.

"You are welcome to say here till you are able to sort that out." Esme offered.

"Thanks that is very kind of you all." I answered. Thankfully my money was one thing I had been able to keep from the Volturi.

"Do you like shopping?" Alice asked.

"I love it." I answered.

Edward smirked. "Finally someone who will willing shop with Alice." Edward laughed. Alice looked hurt. 'Don't pay any attention to Edward he just doesn't understand why you enjoy shopping so much' I told Alice telepathically. She looked up startled by what I had just done.

"What you just told me is it true?" Alice asked. I nodded which the rest of the Cullens watched bewildered.

"I'm telepathic" I explained.

That night I was sitting looking out over the open countryside humming softly until Edward came over and sat down beside me. "Your thoughts are hard for me to read." Edward stated.

"Ye well that is because I have come across a few shields before but none like Bella. They can protect their mind only when they want to and can push it out of them to protect others as well." I explained.

"I have one question can you use Alice's, Jasper's and my abilities?" He asked.

"Yes now that I have been close enough to catch your sent." I answered. Edward sat talking to me for a few hours all though when he asked me more about my past I shut down. "How come you're not with Bella tonight?" I questioned.

"I was interested in finding out more about you as you are clearly going to be here a while." Edward answered while his thoughts were telling a different story.

'God, this girl is so interesting to have been through so much and to still have the confidence to trust others. There must be some way to get her to open up more.'

"So how come you are so interested in this human girl you are with?" I asked.

"I can't hear her thoughts she is some sort of mental shield only Carlisle has never hear of an ability this powerful in its human form." Edward answered.

"So do you plan to turn her?" I questioned.

"I don't know the Volturi are very interested in her and she keeps asking me to turn her but I just don't want to." Edward replied. "So what about you what time are you from?" Edward interrogated.

"I think I was born sometime in the 1540s but I have no idea." I answered.

"Wow that means you're older than Carlisle." Edward examined.

"My parents where highly important my disappearance was a big deal where I lived. My father had been the head of the church before his death and my mother was a very high class person." I began "I was turned on my 18th birthday just after a big celebration with my friends I went outside to get some air and never went back in. My mum also disappeared with me (which her and my step-dad had planned but failed to fill me in on) and was happy she became a vampire and her and my step-dad feed of humans but I refused to conform to being a vampire and drinking human blood so that is when I tried to run away and was found. I went hunting with my mum but instead on attacking the hunter I feed on the deer he was hunting.

Once I regained my strength that is when I found out what I could do so that night I packed my things and ran. I left Scotland and ran to England where I met a coven of vegetarians. I spent my newborn year with them before we traveled to France. We spent a few years in Europe and then I parted ways with them and traveled to America. All this time I was gaining powers from the vampires and met and some I gained from merely catching the sent of a vampire with powers.

I went back to Europe to study medicine as I could now make myself appear older. I met Jane while I was in my final year and it was not long after I told her and her twin Alec about my powers. After my final year was over I got a visit from Aro wanting me to join his coven but I refused and since then they have been continuously asking me to join them." I told my story finishing before I had joined the Volturi and began to feed off humans.

"Seems you've had a fairly interesting life. Emmet boomed from behind me.

"Ye it has been interesting but I think so far my favourite part of my existence is you guys. You're so nice to me like a family that I never had; my parents where never around and I had no brothers or sisters. My mum and step dad left all their things to me. They had a will to make it look like they were just average humans; I moved them to a new account under a new name." I added. Esme hugged me tight from behind and Carlisle stood with the rest of the family and I really felt like I was home.

Edward smiled at my thoughts which made me laugh and push him gently into the wall. _'Hey what was that for' Edward thought _

'_For making that smirk you about what I was thinking. I mean it this is the first place I felt like home'_ I thought back. Edward then pulled me into his arm, _'Sorry for upsetting you sis' he thought._

I smiled "No problem" I answered out loud to a confused family. Edward quickly filled them in and soon I was trapped in hugs from my new family. Guilt wanted to break out of me but I kept it in so Jasper wouldn't catch on.


	2. Trust Building

**Chapter Two – Trust Building**

I had told Aro that the Cullens had let me join their family and that I would let him know when I was ready to hand over Bella. Edward had brought Bella round after school the next day; I was going to be starting school here in Forks as well. Carlisle had come up with the story that his sister was in a car crash and had not survived so I had come to live with them.

Bella didn't like me as I could read her thoughts and she didn't like that I had just come into the Cullen family yet was all ready so close to them and to think I hadn't even begun to use my powers. It didn't take me long to plan a way to get rid of Bella since I knew I would have to erase her memories. I decided to go to her house. I had told Edward that I wanted to make peace with Bella as she didn't like me and I wanted to find out why and see if I could change that.

I arrived at Bella's house and told her I wanted to make peace so she let me in. We went to her room and I offered to turn her as I knew she wanted to be a vampire. She was happy that I offered and said yes. So I told her to lie down and I would turn her. In fact I used Alec's ability and cut her off from her senses I then let Felix, Alec and Jane in Felix bit Bella and I wiped her memories before we all jumped out the window and Jane and Alec knocked me out and made it look like I had been attacked.

When I woke up I was back in the Cullen's house in the room I was staying with Edward by my side. "Where is Bella?" I asked.

"Felix, Jane and Alec have taken her." Edward answered.

"I tried to stop them but Alec used his power on me before I could protect Bella and then I woke up here." I stammered.

"Emma you have no reason to feel guilty you tried to help Bella" Jasper said from the doorway. Unaware that my guilt was from lying to them and for what I was going to do. "I know but I feel responsible for not protecting her and for not sensing there presence. I should have realised and put my shields up." I whispered. "We should try to get her back since they will either turn her or most likely kill her." I added.

"Aro is interested in her power so I think he will turn her." Edward said. Alice looked into Bella's future and saw her as a vampire with crimson eyes and her arms around Felix. She told us this and Edward snarled in anger, I put my hand on his shoulder. "If we leave now we can get there before that happens. I hope" I stated.

"Let's go." Edward responded.

"We should think this through." Carlisle suggested.

"You're right but Bella may not have that kind of time. If we left now we can think things through on the plane." I replied.

"Ok but what about tickets and visa?" Carlisle said.

"Easy I will use my powers to deal with it as much as it is unfair we don't have time to do it any other way." I replied with false remorse.

"Sounds like a plan lets go" Edward stated turning and heading for the door with me behind him. The others followed and two hours later we where on a plane to the nearest airport to Volterra.

Once we got to Italy I used my powers to make the guard see visa's that weren't really there and he let us past without any trouble. We walked to the woods near the airport and once under the cover of trees ran at vampire sped. Heading to the Volturi and Bella who would not remember the Cullens and I, even if I used my powers to show her Edward's memories of her.

We arrived at the city of Volterra four days after Bella had been kidnapped. The flight was long and we all stopped to hunt before we entered the city so that if it came to a fight we were all at full strength. The sun was hidden behind a barrier of clouds, rare for Volterra, so we where able to walk through the streets without any trouble. Jane and Alec found us before we made it to the castle (I had telepathically informed the guard without dropping my shields.) We were lead to the secret entrance used by the guard that I was oh so familiar with.

Once we reached the throne room, the scent of many vampires was clear. The whole guard was stood protected from our mental powers, well Edwards power not mine since I have met a mind reacher, Bella was stood with her arm around Felix just like in Alice's vision, and her shield was up. I had to admit it was pretty impressive that someone had taught her how to do this in such a short time.

"Bella it is ok we've come to take you home." Edward said in a reassuring voice.

"Felix, baby who are these people and why do they think they know me?" Bella asked.

"These are the Cullen's and they met you once when you where human. Carlisle treated you in the hospital when a van almost hit you." Felix answered.

"But why do they all know me?" She whined.

"Your father was the chief of police in Forks and he was friends with the Cullens. He took you round sometime but you found it boring as Alice (Felix said pointing to Alice) always wanted to take you shopping and give you makeovers using you as a Barbie doll and you hated it. Edward (Felix again pointing to whom he was referring) was always flirting with you but since you had a boyfriend you found it really annoying." Felix explained.

It was now that the Cullens started to really look at Bella. Physically she looked about the same age as Felix (22) and she was dressed in the highly elegant clothing. She seemed like a completely different Bella and in many was she was. "Felix, make them go away." Bella asked.

"Of course sweetheart anything for my special soulmate." Felix replied. Clever I wasn't informed of this, maybe it wasn't planned or maybe Aro had this in mind before he sent me on my mission to grantee Bella trusted us.

'Edward focus on all your memories of Bella, she lost her own memories when she was turned, just like Alice did." I mentally told him. Edward did as I said and focused on all his memories of Bella and her family so did the rest of the Cullens whom I also asked. Once I had gathered all the memories of Bella I sent them in a giant wave to Bella.

"What is this? What are they doing?" Bella cried out.

"What is it sweetie?" Felix asked. His feelings for her where real, this had not been planned I realized this when I read Felix's mind.

"I see memories, I am in them, they feel real but they must not be complete it doesn't show them leaving me to die in the forest when they got tired of me and my dad it doesn't show his funeral when Edward lost control and killed him. Edward, he says he loves me." Bella rambled.

"It's ok; she can create false memories and make them seem real. The Cullens must be manipulating her to get her to do this so they can take you away from me and turn you into an animal blood drinker." Felix comforted.

"I don't want to leave. I love you and nothing they can do will make me stop loving you." Bella sobbed attaching herself to Felix like if she doesn't he will be taken away from her.

"I think you have overstayed your welcome leave now and this will be forgotten. Stay and you will be punished for upsetting the newest member of our guard." Aro ordered.

We left silently without another word. Carlisle didn't know what to say to get Bella to trust them or to get Aro to admit the truth. He felt like he had failed Edward and Bella, especially Bella.

'Carlisle if I am not allowed to feel bad for not defending Bella then you most definitely can't. You didn't know what they where planning, none of us did. It is not your fault we will find another way to safe Bella or the least we can do is help Edward through it.' I told Carlisle in a comforting mental tone.

We arrived back in Forks the news Bella had run away was all over the place. She had left a note telling her dad she was going to study abroad and had been offered a place in one of the best foreign schools and would call him once a week to tell him how she was doing. The think being she hadn't called and she wasn't going to. I saw Edward; his eyes showed his emotions clearly, I didn't need Jasper's power to tell he felt completely broken. He felt like he had betrayed Bella. He had showed her this world and he hadn't brought her into it. If only he had turned her, things would be different.

Aro had made this mission clear, the Cullens are the second largest coven in the world and if they turn against the Volturi things would be very dangerous as they all have a wide influence and large group of friends. My next task was one that I hadn't planned but seemed a good way to gain the trust of Rosalie. "Rose, I know this might not be the best time to tell you but I can give vampires abilities that I have and one of the abilities I have I thought you might like." I stated.

"What ability would that be?" Rosalie asked.

"The ability to have a child, the child ages but at whatever age they want the stop aging. They don't need to drink blood until they reach ten." I explained. "I met a vampire and her mate, she had this ability and they had two children. The power can be turned on and off." I added.

"How do we do this?" Rose asked.

"Give me your hands." I instructed. Rose and I held hands I focused on my powers and the two powers I needed. From there all I had to do was imagine the power flowing into Rose. I would still have the power not that I would ever need it. The process finished. "Done." I said. Then I explained to Rose how to turn it on and off. She turned it on and disappeared with Emmet.

I knew that Esme had lost a child so I also offered to give her and Alice the same power. They both accepted my offer so I carried out the same process again with them. It seemed the Cullen family (coven) was going to get larger. Bella's shield met I could now think without Edward entering my thoughts. This had its advantages; I could now openly plan this mission in my head while with the Cullens.

Rose came bouncing into the living room where the Cullens and I were sitting doing our own things. "I'm pregnant, I know I am the power is telling me so." Rose sang.

"Congratulations" everyone else chorused. Rose was ecstatic and even Emmet was much more hyper than I had established as normal. Looks like I would be playing the mission out for at least that long.

Hang on, I did not just think that, what am I going soft planning ways to protect the Cullens while Rose was weakened protecting her child. Yes I did I know I did but why, what is making me go soft all of a sudden. _'You know why. You feel at home here. You feel free. The animal blood diet is less guilt ridden. No one is telling you what to do.' _a voice echoed in my head. 'No I am Emma Volturi and I am loyal to my masters.' I mentally argued. _'Here you are your own master; you don't have to follow orders. You like this life and you know it. This life is freeing and it is your life, not one someone else dictates for you' _the voice argued back.

My mental argument ended when Alice announced we had to celebrate this. We did Alice throw one amazing party to celebrate. Of course it was just the Cullens, their Denali friends and I. Thankfully Eleazar had left the Volturi before I joined so he didn't recognise me. He did however know all my powers, something that only Aro and I knew. Carmen and I got on really well which came as a bit on a shock to me since I thought I wouldn't like them.

The party ended but the Denali coven stayed for a couple of days longer. Carlisle tried to ultrasound Rose to see how the baby was doing. It had been a full month since Bella was removed from the picture and Rose's pregnancy was going well. "How am I suppose to know how the child is if no one can see it?" Rose examined.

I pulled a phone from my pocket and dialled the number of Ellen, the vegetarian vampire with the two children. They where in D.C so arrived the next day. Ellen helped Rose tune into the baby and run a standard check to see who the child was. She also explained how to tell the gender of the child. Rose was very interested in the children and spent lots of time with them. Robin bought a house in the area and the family moved out to their new house near Seattle so they could visit regularly and Ellen could help Rose though the pregnancy.

The shape-shifters who take the form of wolves had been informed of this and as all the new vampires drank animal blood and promised to live by the rules that had been agreed with Carlisle. We all did, even me who would not be around for long, if all went to plan. Somehow I couldn't see me bringing this to an end. I was beginning to enjoy my time spent with the Cullens and my reports to Aro where becoming less and less truthful.


	3. Edward's Depression

**Chapter Three: Edward's Depression**

Ellen and her family settled into Forks well. Her daughter Jo loved Rose and spent so much time telling her and Emmet about all her adventures. She had just passed the age of ten and was now on a steady diet of animal blood. Her brother Stephan was nine years old and yet to begin requiring blood to survive. For most of the Cullens this was Heaven, especially Alice, turns out Jo loves shopping and is at the age where a make-over is still cool and fun.

One Cullen had hardly been seen in over a month and worse still, wasn't hunting. Fearing for the children's safety I decided to step in. Fear is not an emotion Emma Volturi is use to. So after hours hunting mountain lion, Edward's favorite meal I boldly walked up and into his room. "You need to feed. If you don't then you are going to reach a point when you get so desperate that you harm the children and I will not let that happen." I hiss handing him the four two litter bottles of blood I had filled for him.

"No, I want to die. Bella was all I had to live for and she is gone." Edward growled.

"Not true you have a family that love you and would do anything to protect you so get a grip and damn well drink the blood." I snapped stalking angrily out his room.

Carlisle stood leaning against the wall having heard the whole conversation. He seemed completely immobile but he moved when I left the room and nodded as he passed me and entered the room I'd just left.

It seemed that after that for the next three days Edward's depression didn't change but what did change was the family's attitude to the situation. Day four after the conversation I had with Edward followed by Carlisle's other members of the family tried talking to Edward. Each brought a bottle of blood. He now must have at least nine or ten bottles of blood.

For awhile it seemed nothing we could do would lift Edward's depression. All he did was remain on the bed they had bought for Bella and stare at a photo that had been taken at her birthday party. He didn't wash, feed, read or go near his piano. He had become a statue of the Edward before Bella was taken away.

A deep guilt had settled deep in the pit of my stomach and I couldn't shift it. I was sitting on a tree just out of earshot of the house when Jasper confronted me. "Emma, I know you feel guilty about this but you did everything you could. None of us thought that Aro would go this far to get Bella and no one knew she would loss her memory that is just a lucky break that Aro caught. You can't blame yourself you did everything you could. Felix really is Bella's true soulmate; it's just that no one picked up on it." Jasper stated.

"I know all that but I can't help but feel there is more I could have done to help." I sighed.

"You can do what you have been doing and try to help Edward. It is all any of us can do know." Jasper responded.

"Ok then let's plan operation get Edward back." I grinned.

We return to the house and I decide the first thing Edward needs is a good long wash. An idea forms in my head and I know exactly what to do. I catch Alice's eye and gesture to outside, she follows me and we head to my new meeting spot. "Alice I need to you help me find a water prove bag." I requested.

"Why do you need something like that?" She asked.

"Well I have a plan to get Edward to stop smelling terrible." I responded.

I shared my plan with Alice. "That is mean but it should work and it will give him some exercise." Alice agreed.

Together we set the plan in motion. Alice gets the bag for me then I sneak into Edward's room and grab the photo before he has realised what is happening I'm out the window and off. He followed just like I thought he would. I tossed the photo into the bag and jumped. The water splashed around me and I'm off swimming as fast as I can.

Edward followed me and once I decide he is clean enough I lead us home. _'Wait since when is the Cullen house, home?' I mentally asked myself. _When we get back Alice handed Edward a towel and some clean dry clothes as well as a bottle of blood. Finally he takes the bottle and downs it in one. Alice gave me a subtle nod of approval. Edward gets clean and dry then I handed the photo back.

Carlisle went up to Edward's room and tried to talk to him. Unfortunately all my efforts got us was a small lapse in Edward's mood. Rose moved in with Ellen and her family because being around Edward was stressing her out and Ellen had stated the stress was the worst thing for the baby and Rose, long term. So Emmet had agreed to move with her until Edward was in a better mood.

Edward felt bad about it but not bad enough to change his mood. Final I was getting sick of seeing what this was doing to the Cullens so I acted to protect them. Again another non-Emma like thing to do. Anyway what I did was do drag Edward out of his room and out of ear shot of his family. "Thing has to stop right now. Have you seen what this is doing to your family? Jasper has moved out with Alice as well. No one can stand to be around you in this mood. Jasper was tired of projecting in onto everyone else." I growled.

"I've told you I have nothing to live for without Bella." Edward resorted.

"And I've told you that is bullshit Edward." I responded.

"I don't know what to do ok. I failed her and now there is nothing I can do to save her. She didn't want this Emma. She wouldn't want to leave her father or her mother or even her step-dad. She wouldn't want to kill people." Edward cried.

Honestly if vampires could cry then Edward would be weeping buckets. Instead he was dry sobbing and he had collapsed to the ground and wrapped his arms around himself. I knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder knowing no other way to help him. "Edward, at least Bella is happy. She doesn't know any different so she can be unhappy." I tried to reassure.

"She is happy without me. We were meant to be together." Edward wept.

"Felix has always been Bella's true soulmate Edward. I'm sorry I know you wanted it to be you. I know you loved her but there is nothing we can do to change what has happened." I whispered.

"You have no idea how I feel. You've never experienced this." Edward growled.

"You're wrong. 1990, I met someone who I truly loved and was so convinced they where my soulmate. You should know him. His name was Afton." I explained.

"As in Chelsea's soulmate?" Edward asked.

"That's the one." I sighed.

"I know what you're going through Edward. Let me help you." I stated before returning to the house. _'Why did I just tell Edward the one secret that only four of us know? Why are my walls falling more and more? What is happening to me?' _Questions bounced around in my head but the answers reminded at large.

The next morning Edward's mood appeared to have improved, he was still down but at least he was trying. He went hunting with Esme and Carlisle and he even visited Ellen and everyone at hers. The Cullens moved back into their home. Now my reports to Aro had become down right lies. I couldn't give him the satisfaction he craved. I told him the Cullens had been drawn closer and it was becoming harder to affect their bonds.

Aro was curious as to why but I explained that as they drink animal blood their bonds are stronger and closer to the resemblance between humans. It was true but also false in the Cullen's case they were close because of all they have been through together. I told Aro I was fine but this make take a year to build the bonds they have with me to a strong enough level. He seemed unsuspicious but that might be because he trusts me like a daughter.

As agreed I helped Edward deal with what had happened and slowly he was coming to terms with it. Over the hours I spent with Edward I found myself being drawn closer to him than to anyone else I had ever met even Afton which slightly scared me since we had been exceptionally close. Sort of like Edward and Bella close.

Jasper's POV

Alice came bouncing into our room like the sales had started early, I hope not. She grabbed my hand a tugged it, I got up from my bed putting my novel on the night stand and followed my bouncing, bubbly wife. She led me outside near to where we would go for moonlight walks and occasionally make out. Sitting on a fallen tree where Alice was enthusiastically pointing was Edward and Emma.

The emotions where pouring out of them, this was it Edward had finally found his true soulmate.

Emma's POV

Rose's pregnancy was coming to an end and everyone Esme especially was looking forward to the latest addition to the Cullen family. Alice was going to try for a child later as she didn't want to take all the attention away from Rose and anyway two pregnant and slightly hormonally vampires in the same house won't end well. Ellen and Esme where great friends and would garden together and where both fixing up Ellen and her families home.

During a hunt Esme and I had found a small cottage and the end of the Cullen land, still on their property. Esme and Carlisle had the idea of fixing it up and turning it into a small house for Rose and Emmet and their baby. It would mean there would be more space for them to raise their son and they would still be close to the family. Since it was a surprise we took turns entertaining the happy, soon to be parents while the rest of the family with help from Robin, who was a builder, and Ellen, who helped Esme with the interior design and garden, and their two kids, who sat and pretended to be supervisors.

The house was coming along as was Rose's pregnancy; she was so excited that she could hardly wait for their son to join the Cullen family. Even I was looking forward to the idea of having a nephew, Rose considered me her sister, and everyone else also saw me as part of the family. I called Aro my report for this week, this time I asked about Bella and how she was fitting in back at the castle, which I no longer considered to be my home. Where that came from I wasn't sure all I knew was that I felt like I belonged here with the Cullens.

It was late, everyone was preparing for Rose's baby. Alice had taken me and well dragged Jasper and Emmet shopping for the baby, we had picked out lots of cute little outfits for the little boy and got everything else a baby could possible need. Everyone was gathered in the living room discussing last minute details about the baby and such. Alice had filled a wardrobe for the baby in the cottage and one of each Rose and Emmet who was so proud that he was having a son. Soon to we think the baby will be born in the next day or two.

"I have something I need to tell you." I said almost in a whisper. I finally broke and told them everything, all the things I done as part of the Volturi, it all came out. If crying was possible I would be weeping. All the people I have killed. I remember their names and what they looked like.

"I haven't told Aro anything about Rose's pregnancy or about Ellen, Robin and their children. I haven't even mentioned the shape-shifters. I had forgotten what it was like to have a real family and when I came here you where all so nice to me that it felt like home. I'm are sorry about what happened with Bella, I didn't know what they where going to do with her once they turned her." I explained.

"I'm sorry about what happened but Aro is the one vampire that I had met that didn't find my powers intimidating. He made a place for me in his home within his coven and until now I have never met vampires that don't harm people and that have genuine and strong bonds." I mumbled. "I didn't know that I would want to become part of this family and actual enjoy this lifestyle." I added.

"Emma, you did what you did as an act of survival and Aro is very manipulative and persuasive when he wants to be. You are welcome to stay if you agree to stick to the treaty we have with the Quileute's and you must maintain your standard communications with the Volturi so that Aro does not become suspicious." Carlisle stated.

"I will do, I don't want to put you in danger." I answered.

That night the baby boy was born. He had brown hair, very little wisps of brown hair. His eyes where the same as Rosalie's and he had a muscular frame. When he is older he will look a lot like his dad. Emmet was whooping and cheering. They loved the cottage, their own little home.


End file.
